Verrückt
by sevenofmine
Summary: Eine etwas verrückte Serienkillerin rächt sich für ihre Festnahme durch den NCIS an Tony. Etwas eigenartige Story und M-Rating mit Grund.


**Also, um das zusammenzufassen lässt sich nur sagen: Das NCIS-Team stößt auf eine Serienkillerin , die sich Jahre nach ihrer Festnahme und anschließenden Flucht dafür rächt, dass man sie damals inhaftiert hatte. M-Rating mit gutem Grund.**

Ich bin böse, wie sonst lässt sich das erklären. Ich mag es, anzuschauen, wie das Leben aus meinen Opfern entweicht, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlischt, wie das Blut ihren Körper herunterfließt und den Boden dunkelrot färbt. Ich mag es, wenn sie schreien und sich wehren und ich mag, ihre Furcht zu sehen. Das ist die einfachste Erklärung, für das, was ich bin.

Ich habe gezählt und jeden einzelnen meiner Morde genossen. Natürlich hatte ich auch immer die Angst, dass ich geschnappt werden, inhaftiert und lebenslang weggesperrt. Man würde mich nicht verstehen, nicht für verrückt halten, nein, dafür habe ich eine zu große Selbstbeherrschung. Warum sonst habe ich erst so spät damit angefangen und nicht schon früher? Weil ich keine Gelegenheiten hatte. Jetzt habe ich ununterbrochen welche, aber ich nutze nicht jede. Ich kann mich zurückhalten, ich gehorche nicht meinen inneren Trieben, sie gehorchen mir.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheiten nur, wenn es mir Spaß macht und wenn ich Lust habe, Schmerz und Leid, Trauer und Angst zu sehen. Denn empfinden kann ich sie selbst nicht, oder nur als abgestumpftes Gefühl. Aber Freude daran, wie sehr ich Leute leiden sehe, die kann ich zeigen. Konnte ich nicht immer, ich habe sie verheimlich, so wie ich mich verheimlicht habe. Doch jetzt bin ich frei.

Ich schaue auf, als die Tür sich öffnet. Ich sitze im Verhörraum und ich weiß schon jetzt, dass mein letzter Mörder mein allerletzter war. Der Mann setzt sich gegenüber von mir hin, er ist etwas älter, ich schätze ihn sechzig. Er hatte sich als Special Agent Gibbs vorgestellt. Es ist interessant, ich wette, er hat auch schon getötet, auch aus Freude, nein, aus Rache, aber daran hat er Freude empfunden. Ich kann Menschen lesen, das konnte ich schon immer. Deswegen wusste ich auch direkt, wie ich jemanden töten musste, einen schlimmsten Albtraum gestalten konnte.

„Ihr Name ist Reana Dalx und sie sind 22 Jahre alt _(Hexdezimalcode!)_", fing der Agent an, aus meiner Akte vorzulesen. Ich nickte. Ich wusste, was folgte. Ich genoss es, wie er versuchte, mir ein Geständnis zu entlocken, dabei konnte er doch gerne eins haben. Mein Leben war vorbei, ich wusste es. Ich komme nie wieder hier raus, auf freien Fuß. Ich hatte mich für so ein Leben entschieden, auf der Flucht, im Geheimen, aber ich hatte auch ein ganz normales Leben geführt. Als Forensikerin beim NCIS.

Ich wusste, dass ich Gibbs nicht unterschätzen konnte, es war nur Pech gewesen, dass er trotz des gefälschten Beweismaterials mir auf die Schliche gekommen war. Er vermutete dreizehn Morde, fünf ließen sich nachweisen. Ich wusste, dass es weitaus mehr waren, unregelmäßige Abstände. Ich fragte mich immer, warum diese Serienkiller in Serien und TV-Shows so wenig mordeten, fünf in zwei Jahren oder so. Ich hatte es häufiger gemacht, habe meinen Spaß gehabt. Ich wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war für mich, zu gehen.

Jedenfalls hatte ich immer gedacht, dass ich das wüsste. Aber diesmal wusste ich wirklich nichts. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf gefährliche Typen eingelassen habe und dass ich irgendwann dafür bezahlen müsste, aber ich hätte nie dacht, dass mein heißer, mexikanischer Drogendealer mich aus den Klauen des NCIS befreien würde. Und so war ich in Null Komma Nichts außerhalb des Landes und konnte endlich meinen Traum verwirklichen. Meinen absurden Traum, der verrückt war, weil ich verrückt bin. Wie man immer sagt, Wahnsinn und Genie liegen sehr nahe beinander. Und deshalb, nur deshalb, verfolgte mich der NCIS und das führte ihn nach Mexiko.

Doch hier war ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen, nämlich mich zu unterschätzen. Und so stand ich nun Agent DiNozzo gegenüber, ich muss schon zugeben, er sieht wirklich gut aus für sein Alter, und er lächelte mich nur an, wir waren in dieser staubtrockenen Bruchbude, der Ventilator war ausgefallen, es war schweineheiß, die Barhocker waren umgefallen, wir waren beide verschwitzt und verdreckt, ich im weißen Top, die Bluse um die Hüften gebunden, mit schwarzer, enger Lederhose, die viel zu heiß war, aber für mein Motorrad unersetzlich und er in Jeans und lockerem Hemd. Wie er mich so anstarrte, wie eine so hübsche Gangsterbraut, dabei bin ich so hässlich, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich an meinen Drogenboss-Typen kam, und ich zeigte mit seiner Pistole auf ihn und er wusste es einfach nicht, nein, er wusste einfach nicht, dass der Blick, mit dem ich ihn ansah, das letzte war, was meine Opfer immer sahen.

Aber nein, ich tötete doch nie jemanden mit einer Pistole, nein, ich bin ein Messermensch, ich brauche die Nähe zum Opfer und ich brauche meine Zeit für einen Mord. Ich ließ mir alle Zeit der Welt, damit das Leben aus meinem Opfer wich und dann spuckte ich auf die Leiche von Very Special Agent DiNozzo und als Kate hereinkam, klopfte ich ihr auf die Schulter und sagte, dass es anders hätte kommen können. Auch als sie mir eine schallerte, ich ging weiter, ich wusste, dass sie schwanger war, aber das hier war meine Rache, meine Rache für den NCIS und was sie mir angetan hatten.


End file.
